Te Seguiré Amando
by Tsu Howl
Summary: Ellos se aman, pero no pueden disfrutar de su amor, la razon: estan apunto de ser hermanastros. 1OO%SASUSAKU! disfrutenlo
1. Nuevo día, nuevo compañero

Una tarde, una chica se encontraba corriendo sin rumbo alguno…lo único que dejaba rastro eran sus lagrimas y sin darse cuenta, un automóvil se acercaba hacia ella.

-SAKURA!! –grito alguien fuertemente-

_Bip, bip, bip, bip…_

-Uhmm… -gemía una joven tallando sus hermosos ojos color jade para luego apagar su despertador & darse un estirón- Dios! Se me hace tarde! –Rápidamente se dirigió a la ducha-

Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, tengo 16 años y estudio en la preparatoria Konoha Gakuen. No soy muy popular entre mis compañeros, pero si entre los maestros, ya que soy de esa especie de "nerd", bueno… no tanto, pero si soy una de las alumnas más destacadas de la escuela. Soy una persona algo torpe, pero con un buen corazón; pero lo más raro en mí, es mi cabello color rosa. Ahora, me encuentro arreglándome para ir a esta, ya con mi uniforme puesto, tome mi maletín y salí de mi habitación.

-Ya me voy! –Grite dirigiéndome hacia la puerta-

-Sakura, ¿no desayunaras? –Pregunto mi madre dándole un sorbo a su Té de manzanilla-

-No, se me hace muy tarde –respondí rápidamente-

-Aquí tienes tu almuerzo, -me entrego una pequeña lonchera y beso mi amplia frente –espero que puedas concentrarte en las clases- Sonrió.

-Gracias mamá –le devolví la misma sonrisa y después me marche hacia la escuela. Mi madre se llama Aiko y bueno, es madre soltera; ella y mi padre se divorciaron cuando yo tenía 5 años y mi hermano mayor, Sasori, tenia 9… sí, tengo un hermano mayor; el vive con mi padre y no nos vemos muy a menudo pero si nos mantenemos en contacto. Volviendo al tema de mi madre, ahora sale con alguien a quien _aun no conozco_, bueno es una relación de apenas 1 mes, me alegra verla feliz y seguir amando.

-Bueno días, Sakura-chan! –Me saludo mi latoso rubio amigo-

-Hola, Naruto –decía mientras me ponía mis uwabakis-

-Ahh! Estoy muy feliz el día de hoy! –anuncio poniendo sus manos detrás de su nuca-

-¿Y a que se debe? –le pregunte cerrando mi casillero y caminando hacia el aula mientras el venia al lado mío-

-Es que hoy ingresa a esta escuela el "teme" –dibujo una gran sonrisa en su rostro, esa sonrisa que se le veía tan bien a Naruto, bien puede que sea muy molesto y relagiento, pero es un buen chico.

-¿Hasta cuándo dejaras de llamar a la gente de ese modo? –gruñí mirándolo molesta. Molesto, relagiento… y malcriado.

-Tra…tranquila, Sakura-chan, ¿estás de malas hoy?

-Ehh…no, solo que no desayune, discúlpame –reí torpemente- pero no te preocupes –sonreí-

-Sabes, no te molestes, yo le digo teme porque es mi mejor amigo, además ya lo conozco desde ya hace tiempo, ya te había hablado de él antes- me miro sonriéndome.

-Si, pero no recordaba que le llamabas asi .

Cierto, Naruto tenía muchos amigos, pero las personas que son llamadas "mejor amigo" para el eran muy pocas, y yo era una de esas; yo no conozco a esa persona que el le llama teme, pero tengo por seguro, que es un tarado mas, si con Naruto es suficiente. Entramos al salón de clases y saludamos a todos nuestros amigos que se encontraban ahí; y como era costumbre de Naruto, aprovecho que el profesor aun no llegaba para pedirme la tarea de Ciencias, lo golpee fuertemente en la cabeza, tarado.

-Sakura-chan! Eso duele –comenzó a quejarse mientras sobaba su cabeza-

-Eres un irresponsable! –me senté en mi pupitre y comenzó a mirar por la ventana.

-Hinata-chan…-puso ojos de cachorro triste-

-N…Naruto-kun –tartamudeaba mi amiga con ojos color perla y cabello azulado-

-Que ni se te ocurra, Hinata –le advertí sin quitar la vista de la ventana.

En eso llega nuestro profesor de cabellos plateados & cubriendo parte de su rostro con un cubre bocas.

-Buenos días, muchachos –todos tomaron asiento- perdón por llegar tarde, es que había mucho tráfico y…

-Eso no es cierto –grito muy rubio amigo señalando a kakashi-sensei.

-Siéntate, tonto- le dije en voz baja tratando de calmarlo-

- Naruto, ya que no trajiste la tarea hoy, ¿te gustaría quedarte a hacer el servicio en el receso?- se recargo sobre el escritorio.

Todos comenzaron a reírse de tal escena, tomo asiento de nuevo con una cara de avergonzado.

-Vaya, Sakura; deberías de enseñarle modales a tu noviecito –se burlo una chica de anteojos con cabellos y ojos color rojo-naranja.

-Karin, te invito a que pongas atención a la clase de kakashi-sensei –le regale una sonrisa falsa. Karin siempre hacia todo por molestarme, todas las chicas le temen hablarle porque no quieren arriesgarse a ser insultadas por la "cabellos de zanahoria" como la llamaba mi mejor amiga, Ino.

-Hoy ingresa a nuestro grupo un nuevo compañero, ¿puedes pasar, por favor? –Ordeno el sensei-

Se deslizo la puerta para luego ponerse frente nuestro, un chico con cabellos oscuros despeinados, algunos callendo por su rostro, ojos del mismo color y un rostro que no mostraba expresión alguna; una de sus manos sostenía su maletín y la otra se encontraba en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Podia escuchar varios suspiros de las chicas y comentarios como "Es tan guapo", "Dios mío, pero que hombre", "¿me está mirando?".

-Su nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, viene de la Academia de la Hoja, y desde hoy estará con nosotros, espero que sean buenos con el-

-¡Teme! –Grito mi hiperactivo amigo-

¿Qué? ¿Ese chico es el tal teme? No se parece para nada en Naruto, con tan solo verlo puedo saberlo, o bueno, puede que me equivoque, tal vez actué así por ahora.

-Hmp…-bufo aun con su cara seria-

Definitivamente, es lo contrario de Naruto.


	2. Permiso

Capitulo bien corto cortito D:, esqee he tenido poco tiempoo & creanmee qe mi cerebro piensa cuando le da la gana JUM! ¬¬

Sasuke: Hmp... pues si dejaras de ver tanta television, pensarias hasta el finaal

(mi inner): si ya lo tengo! SHANNAROO!!x3

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Masashi-kun ^///^

-Veamos, donde te sentaras…-kakashi-sensei comenzó a buscar algún pupitre disponible- oh! Allí hay uno. Todos miraron hacia donde estaba yo y…oh-oh, hay un espacio vacío al lado de…-Sakura, ¿puedes levantar tu mano, por favor?- Demonios.

Levante mi mano tímidamente y con la mirada baja, ya me había dado cuenta de que ese chico, Uchiha, me miraba con esa expresión tan seria y me ponía muy nerviosa e hizo que mis mejillas tornaran un color carmesí. Camino, hacia mí para luego sentarse al lado mío, porfin dejo de mirarme y baje mi mano rápidamente. Todo parecía marchar bien, las clases pasaban y ya estábamos en la ultima hora para salir al receso, pero había un problema, ¡mi estomago comenzó a gruñir en media clase de Matemáticas! Como deseaba salir a comer el delicioso almuerzo que mi madre me preparo, pero en lugar de eso estoy aquí sentada apretando mi estomago para calmar mis tripas. Comencé a golpear finamente mi pupitre, ¡no podía concentrarme!, tenía que llevarme algo a la boca YA, así que no tuve de otra más que…

, ¿puedo ir al baño? –pregunte nerviosa-

Pude sentir como Sasuke me miraba de reojo, aun recargando su barbilla en sus manos, pero ahora comer era más importante para mí ahora. Asuma-sensei miro su reloj.

-Está bien, Sakura, pero date prisa ¿sí?

-Claro –me levanté rápidamente de mi pupitre y al salir del aula me dirigí a mi casillero por mi lonchera. Busque un lugar algo alejado de las aulas y por fin pude comer mi almuerzo: Bolitas de arroz con unos pocos de pequeños pulpitos enseguida. Estaba disfrutando tanto la comida que no me di cuenta que me había tardado demasiado en mi "ida al baño". Corrí rápidamente hacia el aula pero para mi desgracia, choque con alguien en el camino que hizo que casi cayera al suelo, pero esa misma persona, evito la caída y me sostuvo de un brazo.

-Lo siento, no me fije -mire por fin a la persona y…- Uchiha?

-Fíjate por donde caminas –contesto fríamente y soltó mi brazo-

-¿Que…que haces aquí? –pregunte avergonzada-

-El profesor me mando a buscarte –bajo un poco su tono de voz-

Acomodo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y después comenzó a mirar a los lados hasta que note como miraba mi boca, eso hizo que me pusiera muy nerviosa y mis mejillas tornaron un color rojo más fuerte.

-¿Fuiste al baño… o a la cafetería? –Me miro ingenuo-

-¿Qué? ¿Porque dices eso? –comencé a molestarme-

-Tienes migajas de arroz en tu rostro –resoplo un poco y se recargo en la pared-

Me mire rápidamente en la ventana, y si…tenía alrededor de mi boca pequeños trozos de arroz; estaba tan avergonzada. De pronto, vi como el Uchiha me extendía su mano que me ofrecía un pañuelo.

-Gracias -Tome el pañuelo y comencé a limpiarme-

Al terminar de limpiarme, caminamos hacia el aula, y en el camino era un incomodo silencio, el no decía nada, y yo solo lo miraba por detrás, hasta que decidí romper ese silencio.

-Entonces, tu eres amigo de Naruto, ¿cierto? El me ha hablado mucho sobre ti –dije algo avergonzada-

-Que molesta eres –contesto con ese mismo tono frio y serio. Puse mis ojos como platos al escuchar eso, ¿Cómo una persona como el puede ser el mejor amigo de Naruto? Es tan…_orgulloso_.

**prometoo seguiir subiendo, si dejan reviews con mucha mas razon subiree ^^, sayoo!:33**


End file.
